The Silver Knight and Golden Maiden
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: this is a modern day version of romeo and juliet that is very dramatic but romantic. I do not own the original romeo and juliet. Please read and enjoy. Feedback is welcomed:D


Benjamin and Camille

Benjamin Gordon was the only son of Charles and Susan Gordon who were wealthy business owners. Camille Thomas was the only daughter of William and Trinity Thomas who were also wealthy business owners. The two famalies were enemies from the start when Charles and William opened a business together back in their twenties and became partners. Then Charles began to steal money from William to open his own high class business. The two best friends turned on each other and their businesses fought over to keep their customers and to be better. Soon when both men started famalies, they learned to hate the opposite family no matter. Until Benjamin and Camille meet by chance at an ice rink, or is it destiny overuling their feelings?

The chill of the air conditioned rink sent a shiver down Camille's spine as she toed her skate and a twist of her calf then spun in a fast spiral as her other leg was straight by her head and then curled slowly around the other balanced leg. She felt the world stop except for her and the ice underneath her white skates. She could feel that her hair had come undone from her sleek ponytail and flew freely with her quick and sharp movements. Camille's coach had left an hour early, but she stayed so she could practice her routine before her competition three weeks from now. As Camille straightened out of her spin and gained speed as she raced around the rink and performed her triple jump then flicker leap. Instead of landing it, she slid and her feet fell out from underneath her and she met the hard, cold, ice with a thud. The jump then leap was a hard combination for Camille and her mind, but she was determined to complete it if it killed her doing it. Camille got shakily to her feet and started to go over her routine again when a slam of a glass door stopped her. She looked and saw a handsome boy entering the arena. The sight of him nearly made her heart stop. His shinning midnight hair was shaggy and fell in front of his gorgeous electric blue eyes; He was tall and lanky with a tight longsleeve shirt on and khakis with black hockey skates. He smilied at Camille as he made his way to her on his well balanced and graceful feet. "Hi there. I noticed that you were out here so i came to say hi." He replied as Camille lifted her chin to stare him in his beautiful eyes. "Hi." She replied and smirked before she turned away and slide her skate that showered the boy in ice powder. "Alright then." Camille heard the boy say before she was out of ear shot. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and readied her starting position of her routine. When she opened her eyes so she could move onto the next step, she met ocean blue eyes. "What?" She shrieked as her irritation with this boy grew more and more every second. "Maybe I can help you." He replied as he skated an inch closer to her stiff figure. "No thanks." Camille persisted, but the strange boy lightly perched a hand on her sequined waist and the other in her hand. It looked as if they were about to dance instead of ice skating, but before Camille could shove him away, he pulled her around the ice in a fast waltz that took her breath away. Their skates scraped the ice as she gripped his shoulder and hand that held hers as he spun her and lifted her into a full extent lift. She could feel his hands tight at her waist as he balanced her tiny body above his and spun. He placed her back onto the ice and grinned mischieviously at Camille. "I know what Im doing here." He assured her as she smilied. "Sorry killer, but the last time I checked, proffesional skaters didnt wear hockey skates." Camille replied as she skated over to the door and sat on the bench and began unlacing her skates. The boy followed her and began to pull off his skates too. "Well Im not a proffesional skater, a hockey player actually." "Well hockey puck, how did you know that stuff?" Camille asked as she tugged on her black sweatpants and matching uggs over her leotard. "My mom made me take lessons when i was little. I hated it, but i guess it had some use to it." "Ha! Why are you telling me this when you have no clue who I am. I could be a prostitute in disguise so I can lure you into the locker rooms." Camille stated as she zipped up her pink hoodie and slung her nike bag over her shoulder. "Let's go." He joked and Camille rolled her eyes and headed towards the exit. "Wait! I was just kidding around with you." The boy said as he hurried to catch up with her. "I can't stay and chat dude. I have stuff to do." Camille said to him as they made their way down the dim hallway towards the parking lot. "Mhmm, Im sure you do. Can I atleast know your name?" He pleaded. Gosh he was desperate, Camille thought. "It's Camille. Now will you leave me alone?" "I can't now. You told me your name so that atleast means that I have to ask you out on a date." "Since when?" "Since it said in the rule book." He replied and smilied a dazzling smile. By then, the two were out in the warm parking lot and standing beside Camille's silver mercedes benz. "Well that's some rule book then." "Yep. So ill give you a call sometime very soon and we will go somewhere, okay?" He asked as he offered her his cell phone so she could program her number into it. What would it hurt for a cute boy to have her number? Camille asked herself as she punched in her number and handed it back to him. "Alright, thanks Camille. My name is Ben by the way." He said as he opened Camille's car door for her. "Nice to know and thank you." With that, Camille started her engine and backed out of the parking spot. Camille looked in her mirror to see him still standing there watching her with his stupid boy grin still on his face. Camille shook her head and turned up her music to block out the stresses. A little while later while she was driving down the highway, her cell phone rang. She reached for her iphone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" "Hey Camille! Just seeing if this was your actual number." Ben said on the other end. "Well it is." "Good. So i told you that i would call you very soon and ask about that date. Well it is very soon and i would greatly appreciate you accompanying me to Iggy's Ice Cream Shop with me right now." Camille laughed. "I would love to except I have things to do and people to see. Sorry." And then she end the call and threw her phone onto the back seat. Stupid boys she thought, but she couldnt help but laugh at his attempt to woo her.

Ben smilied as he stared at his blackberry that was at his ear before Camille had hung up on him. He sighed and leaned against the side of his jeep. He thought of the beautiful ice skater who he had walked in on while she did her routine. He had watched her and her graceful legs and skates as she fluttered around the ice in her white and blue sequened leotard that drew his eyes. It wasnt just her fancy footwork and flashy outfit that caught his eye. Her lean body quick and strong yet tiny and soft; Silky fine chocolate waves that flowed to the middle of her back and bright sea green eyes that glitter in the flourescent lights. Ben had winged it when talking to her because he could think of nothing to say. She seemed amused some what when he asked her out. Ben's cell rang, breaking him out of his fantasy and back to reality. "Hello?" "Benny boy! Where are you? You were suppose to be here over an hour ago!" Ben's cousin Johnny, said. Ben had totally forgotten about the party his parents were throwing in celebration of his eighteenth birthday. His mother had gone all out and invited his whole school (with the exception of the Thomas clan) and planned the masquerade theme. "I just got...side tracked. I'll be there soon, dont worry." Ben reassured Johnny and then they both hung up. Ben climbed into his cherry red jeep and rumbled towards the Gordon Mansion. He cranked up his radio and tapped his steer wheel to the fast beats of Usher. He felt his phone vibrate, signaling a text message. At a stop light in the little town of Grayson, Virginia, Ben dug out his phone and checked the text message. He smilied and quickly wrote back before the light turned green again. Today was turning out to be a good day he thought, as Ben spun his tires on the dark grey pavement and sped toward home with his cell on his dash.

**From: Camille:)**

_Its very soon_

Camille pulled into the long cobblestone drive that lead to the Thomas mansion. She pulled in front of the house and turned off her car and went inside. Camille liked to think that her house was like a castle and she was the princess trapped inside, waiting for her prince to come and rescure her and whisk her away into the sunset. The thing was that fairytales didnt exsist. So Camille thought of it as a fortress where her parents lorded over her every move and word. Just a puppet to their collection. Camille strolled up the marble staircase and down the long pale yellow hallway she knew so well to the door on the end. Her room. Her own fortress where she was in charge and no one else. It was still a light shimmering blue from her childhood with shelves filled with teddy bears and stuffed animals she had collected. A dollhouse in the corner by a rocking chair with a worn quilt drapped over the back and white fuzzy carpet on the floor that was as soft as real fur. The only things added to her room was a vanity, a desk, computer, shoe rack, and a queen sized canopy princess bed had replaced the crib and toddler bed. Camille walked straight over to the set of stain glass doors that lead out to her large balcony that overlooked the pool and rock waterfall Camille's mother just had to get. Camille liked to come out on her balcony alot to look out over the trees to the fields and world beyond that. Wondering what adventures awaited out there for someone like her who had no clue what to expect. Camille sighed and proped her elbows up on the stone balcony railing so she could rest her chin and daydream. A noise distracted her from below in the bushes. Camille looked down and groaned in aggravation as Alex Maems peered up at her with a smile. Alex was the boy her parents had approved of her dating, but she didnt want to date him. His family was wealthy and well bred with a booming fashion line since his mother was a fashion designer for his father's company. "Camille, Camille. Let down your golden hair." He recited. "My hair isnt golden and it isnt long enough." Camille replied bluntly and turned away from the sandy haired jock with charming hazel eyes, below her. "Oh, come on sweetie. Don't be like that." Alex whinned. She returned to her rooms and shut the glass doors and locked them. She could hear her mother's echoing squeal from the foyer below as Alex probably walked in and charmed her mother and chatting with her father business wise. Camille just rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her blue and white bed face down. She was exhausted from practice and constantly working on her routine on and off the ice. Camille heard footsteps and her door opening and closing. "Go away!" Camille demanded though her voice was muffled because of the blankets. "Come on baby, be nice." Alex crooned and laid down beside her and kissing her cheek and neck. Camille wasn't a fan of Alex, but she had to do what her parents wanted and that was for Alex to become the love of her life. She went on dates, dances, and even kissed him excessivley. Camille looked up to see Alex very close to her. "Smile and be happy because we are going out tonight." He replied and captured her mouth with his own. After she stilled and waited for him to release her mouth, she sent him a questionable look. "My friend knows this guy who is having this huge rager tonight. Don't worry, I already cleared it away with your parents so all you have to do is pretty yourself up." Alex had reassured her. Camille had no choice, but to unwillingly agree and Alex smilied. "We will party it up tonight, trust me." Alex replied and kissed her once more before he hurried from the room. Camille sighed and reached for her cell. She hit the number one and it only rung once before Tasie answered. "Hey girl! Whats up?" "You are coming to a party with me tonight." Camille said into the phone, already making her way over to her closet.

"Benjamin Charles Gordon, dont you dare argue with me! You are going to wear this whether you want to or not!" Susan Gordon shouted to her retreating son who was backing away from her and the outfit she held in her hand. "Mom, its a Knight suit. You know how kiddy that is? Why cant i just go as the birthday boy?" Ben whinnied to his beautiful mother who was tiny ,but could make a whole arm bend backwards. "Because its a night where you get to be someone else. " was all she said and then Susan strolled towards the kitchen. Ben sighed and spun to lumber up the back stairs when Johnny almost tackled him because of his excitement. "Benny boy! Tonight is gonna be the night of our lives! Girls, girls, and more girls! Everywhere!" He said as Ben walked behind with Johnny at his heels. "Johnny, there is only one girl for me and you know that." "Too bad she dosent know that and keeps turning you down." Johnny snickered. "Josephine will go out with me if its the last thing i ever do. I love her." Ben replied honestly. Johnny rolled his eyes as he followed Ben into his huge bedroom. Johnny had always been jealous of his cousins popularity, friends, girlfriends, and house. He got everything he ever asked for while Johnny never got anything he didnt work for on his own. Ben's room was gigantic with its own sitting room, mini fridge and home theatre system. Not to mention the huge king sized bed and a imac sitting on a expensive chippendale desk. Johnny followed Ben across the heated dark hardwood floors towards the sitting area. That's where him and his cousin mostly spent the time playing video games or watching sports on the huge plasma screen with the surrond sound blasting loud. "So what are you wearing tonight?" Ben asked Johnny as he threw him a coke from the mini fridge. "Aunt Susan is having me wear a kings crown and that junk. She will be the death to my tattered reputation!" Johnny exclaimed loudly while Ben chuckled and slid a quick gaze toward his blackberry now on its charging pad on the desk. It vibrated once and was quiet. Johnny raised one eyebrow silently, but Ben just shrugged as if it was nothing. "Well Johnny boy, people are arriving so i suggest we get our butts dressed before mom comes up and dresses us herself." Ben said as he grabbed his costume and walked into the adjoining bathroom leaving Johnny pondering with his coke still in hand.

"Is it too much Tasie?" Camille asked as they waited in Alex's Range Rover to get in the front gate of the Gordon Mansion where cars of all sorts were parked everywhere. "You look fine darling." Alex replied before Tasie could and patted her hand. Tasie was scowling at Alex from the back seat and then she turned towards Camille. "It looks gorgeous on you. Every boy's head will turn when you enter the room tonight, thats how beautiful you look, Camille." Camille smiled warmly back at her friend. "Thanks Tasie. That means alot to me." She replied and the SUV finally arrived at the gate. Camille quickly turned her head as the security guard scanned the car and waved them through. Once the coast was clear, Camille sat up and faced forward. It was going to be hard hiding her face in the party from all the other Gordon family members, but she was going to have a good time no matter what. Alex found a fairly good parking spot with a audii on one side and a escalade on the other. "Lets go ladies." He said as he hopped out of the car and fixed his black jacket over a crisp white shirt with black pants and black shoes. Tasie stepped down lightly and slammed the door while checking her reflection in the mirror she always carried with her. Tasie's golden hair was in a chigon and framed her heart shaped face while her skin was a mocha tan covered in glittering red silk that slid down her skinny frame to end at her midcalf. She was suppose to be Alex's accomplice since he was James Bond. Camille thought he would have cordinated with her, but he said he didnt want to dress in tights since she was suppose to be princess Guinever. She had considered just going as herself, but that would be dumb to ruin the theme of the party and it would bring more eyes upon herself that she wanted. Camille brushed the wrinkles off her beautiful white-gold dress and stepped out of the car in her tiny gold heels. She followed Alex and Tasie towards the house with her hands shaking the whole way there.

Ben sat on the top of the marble staircase, watching all the other guests dance and mingle, having a good old time. All except for him. Ben had seen Josaphine on the arm of baseball player, Kasey Simmons. Of course she would choose the head baseball jock instead of the head hockey jock. Ben sighed and ran a hand through his tousled soft black hair and rubbed his eyes. He could hear all kinds of people talking at once and then the doorbell which led to more voices. Then all the commotion stopped. There was silence as he didnt lift his head to see what caused it. He heard cautious steps of heels walk into the foyer and then they stopped. Ben sighed and prepared himself for the drama ready to unfold as he lifted his head to the scene before him and caught his breath. The crowds of teens and family members shuffled and whispered in the quiet as all eyes rested on a beautiful creature frozen in the foyer. Her chocolate waves fell over her creamy ivory shoulders, except for the hair that was braided like a halo around the top of her head. Ben let his eyes roam to her heart shape face and sea colored eyes that were filled will mystery, but then there was determanation. Her rose petal lips were pulled up in a tight smile as her cheeks began to turn a light pink that made her look even more angelic. Her shoulders were exposed with a silver diamond locket laying agains her chest that caught the light. A white gold fabric covered her skin in a volumionous princess skirt and tight corset which enhanced her curves. The fabric shimmered gold when the light hit it and it swept the floor as she swayed gracefully. So there stood the beautiful girl shinning like an angel that fell down from heaven and landed at his door. Ben smiled at her as she followed her friends around the crowd to say hellos and how are yous. Ben stood in his fake mesh and link armor. He slowly made his way down the stairs to the young woman whom he had fell in love with on sight.

Camille felt like a manequin on display wearing the finest jewelry and silks. All the boys that she had went to school with for years, acted like she was queen and they were just noticing her for the first time. Camille made her way through the clustered crowd out the large vernanda doors onto a large patio which held one or two loners. Camille silently trailed past the deck onto the green grass that was damp with the night. Her dress fanned about her in the sudden cool breeze on the warm June night. Up ahead of her, Camille saw a wooden swing attached to a tree by thick binding ropes. She carefully approached it and looked up at the strong oak tree. Her father had one planted when her family first had moved into their estate before she was born and her parents were even married. When she was five, William Thomas had strung a swing alittle like this one to the thick tree branch and Camille had spent her summer days under that tree reading, playing, or even just daydreaming. Then Camille's father had decide it was in the way for extending the pool and cut it down. Camille had remebered the chainsaws ripping into the defenseless bark and the cracking as the tree fell to the groung as if crying in defeat. Camille looked up at the tree and then acted. She unhooked her golden heels and hefted up her beautiful dress as she climbed up the large tree. It felt good to have the rough bark under her hands and the warmth of it under her bare feet as they scrambled up the tree. She pulled herself up onto the thick branch that held the swing in its place. She sat and let her bare feet dangle towards the jade grass below. The silence loomed about her as the faint sounds of music and laughter from the house was far off in the night sky. A few moments later, Camille was day dreaming when quiet footsteps brought her back to reality where she still sat on a branch in the Gordon's backyard. Camille looked down to see a boy around her age walking towards the tree. His midnight hair shone in the moonlight and the light glinted off his mesh costume. He sighed heavily and sat down on the creaking swing. He wasnt aware of Camille sitting right above him. Camille leaned down just alittle farther so she could listen to what he was saying to himself. "Why me Lord? Why me? Can't I just be a normal teenage boy and not turn girls away from me?" The strange boy asked himself as he swung on the swing alittle. Camille held her tongue so she wouldnt answer and listened for more. The silence claimed the air once again until Camille heard a faint humming from below. Again she leaned closer to make out the faint melody that had escaped the young mans lips. She leaned down alittle farther, her hands wrapped aroung the thick tree trunk. "Tell me you want me to stay forever cause heaven can wait.." It was the upbeat melody of 'Heaven can wait' by We the Kings. Camille felt a tiny smile creep on to her face as he hummed the second verse. Camille was to entranced in the mysterious boys voice, that she didnt feel her fingers begin to slip from around the rough trunk until it was too late. She felt herself falling towards the damp ground and the boy below.

Ben was sitting on the old swings bench humming to himself and feeling miserable when he heard the deafening scream. A scream so loud that it made his ears ring after he realized what was happening. He happened to look above him and saw a golden mass falling towards him. Before he could react, the heavy heap collided with his chest and sent them both sprawling towards the damp emerald grass. He laid there in silence for a couple minutes, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. The bundle of soft, light, gold fabric on his chest was heavy and was moving as it rolled off of him and onto the grass at his side with a soft moan. Ben turned towards the mysterious thing and saw a flash of green and chocolate brown. He immediatly bolted up and held out his hand to the girl he was trying to find before he ran into Josaphine and his embarrassment. She shook her head lightly and smilied sheepishly up at him as if she was a school girl getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Umm hi." Her voice was a light whisper filled with what seemed to be annoyance. "Hello, there." Ben heard himself say and it took everything he had to not slap himself in the face for sounding so lame. The girl took his hand and he lifted her to her feet. "That was quite a fall you had there from my tree." Ben said as he watched her wipe at her fine dress. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied still looking down at her skirts. Ben looked alittle closer at the mysterious beauty, thinking that she looked too familiar. "Do I know you?" He asked her. "I dont think so.." She replied and looked up to meet his eyes. The power of her eyes slammed into his chest at a force he didnt think exsisted. He stumbled a step back with his eyes still locked onto the two whirlpools of raging greens and blues that stared at him. She seemed to get the same feeling as her face turned paler and her eyes widened. Ben felt as if something had came into his body, his very core and lit a fire. He felt it engulf him, his whole soul. Then it was gone. He blinked several times to clear his cloudy head and again his eyes met the ones staring at him not even six inches away from his own. Ben made himself break away from her gaze and recognized her willowy figure and tiny waist he had held in the ice rink earlier that day. The way he had lifted her on the ice and the feel of her tiny figure in his arms. "Camille?" Ben asked as he felt his hand lift her chin higher so he could meet her gaze head on. Her eyes darkened in thought and then brightened when she recognized him. "Ben?" He spread his arms open trying to be funny. "The one and only." It made her face light up and a big smile stretched across her face. He couldnt help but to smile back at her. "Well it was just so hard to recognize you with all your plastic armor." She said to him with her smile still in place. "Ouch. Suprised you aren't wearing your tacky leotard." Ben shot back at her as she turned towards the house. Ben jogged up to her retreating figure and grabbed her hand. "Hey!" She replied and pulled her hand away from him. "I didn't mean to make you mad." Ben apologized as he stood in front of her, blocking her exit. "I'm not mad, I just want to leave." Camille replied as she tried to get around him. Ben moved in front of her. "Why? Am I not a good host?" He smilied. Camille frowned and pushed at his chest. "The worst ever, actually." She joked around, but still pushed harder to get past. "Well if you really want to leave the party... I cant stop you. But I can make plans tomorrow for ice cream." He said and flashed her his charming smile. "I'll have to think about it." She replied and gave another massive shove and he finally gave in and let her pass. "Well think hard." Ben replied after she slammed the vernada door.

Camille slammed the car door and then Alex started the car. As she rode home, Camille smilied at the nights events. Then her smile faded. She remembered what Ben had said to her right before she stormed off. He had asked her about if he was being a good host. Then she thought of the whole reason she didnt want to go to the party in the first place until Tasie practically dragged her. Ben who she just happened to like, was indeed the Benjamin Gordon she was taught to hate and was told his father was a betrayer. What had she gotten herself into?

The next day Camille lumbered sleeply into the gourmet kitchen in her pajamas unaware of the audience in the dinning room until she walked into the room with a bowl of cocoa puffs in hand. Camille stared horrified at the table full of men and women in suits and her father seated at the head of the table. The conversation had stopped as soon as she entered the room and now all eyes were on her. "Uh..." Camille stuttered and stared at her father who by now was trying not to burst with laughter. Camille frowned and stood there like a doe caught in the headlights of a car. "Ladies, Gentlemen, This is my daughter Camille. She seems to have forgotten about my meeting this morning so you must excuse her interruption." William Thomas explained and motioned to Camille for her to leave. Camille hurried from the room and tripped on one of many African rugs her mother had strewn all over the house's beautiful dark wood floors. Her bowl of cereal pooled onto the ancient rug and soaked into it like a sponge. Camille sat on her knees and watched the milk disappear and leaving the traces of the little balls of cocoas in its wake. Camille tore her eyes away from the soaked rug and began to pick up the pieces of cereal when a piercing shrill broke the silence in the almost empty house. Camille looked around and found that the noise was coming from up stairs from her bedroom. It was her Iphone signaling a call. Camille sprang up and ran up the cool marble stairs almost falling twice. Finally she shoved open the doors and dove for the vibrating device on her side table. She was hoping it was Ben calling to ask about their date for ice cream even though she knew very well it was a bad idea to be with him. Camille stared at the caller id and a gloom washed over body as Alex's picture blinked on the screen. She sighed heavily and answered with a grudging hello. "Hey beautiful. I just wanted to tell you that I am coming over to pick you up. We are going to lunch with Mandy and Cal. See you soon." Then the dial tone stretched out in a monotone. Camille frowned and figured that her mother had put him up to it since she obviously didnt like Cal or Mandy and neither did Alex. She lumbered towards her closet preparing herself for another frightful day.

Ben ran his free hand through his hair roughly as he held his Blackberry in the other while sitting on the end of his chair in a tense matter. His blue eyes were glued to the phone screen thinking whether to call her, text her, or just to forget all about beautiful Camille Thomas. As soon as she fled the party the night before, he thought of how to ask her out until he heard his Uncle Harold talking to another party guest. "Did you hear about what that Wretched William Thomas is doing to his young daughter?" His uncle had asked. "Oh yes. The poor dear is trying to get sold off like a slave to that Alex Maems boy. I have simpathy for Camille even though she is a Thomas. That father of hers is a disaster to the buisness world." The old woman had replied while sipping her chardenia. Ben had over heard this whole conversation, furious at himself for being so stupid and at Camille for leading him on since she had to obviously known that he was a Gordon. Ben laid on his back and looked up at his high ceiling that was painted a dark blue. "Why was I so stupid to actually thinking that a girl like her could actually like a guy like me without any hardships at all. Go figure." Ben was saying to himself when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Benny?" His mother called and opened the door in a flourish. "Who were you talking to darling?" She asked curiously as she strolled over to his closed balcony doors and opened them and began opening windows and curtains. "No ma. Just talking to myself." Ben assured her and sat up to clasp his hands between his knees and his phone was at his side hidden from his mother's wandering eyes. "Well, I just wanted to come and tell you that you are meeting Johnny and his sister for lunch at Albert's. So hurry and get dressed." Susan Gordon urged and was out the door in a flash. Ben shook his head and sighed. So much for his plans he was gonna make with Camille, Ben thought to himself as he pulled on a pair of his holey jeans and a light blue polo shirt. As he pulled on his nikes, Ben heard his phone vibrate. He stumbled across the floor to his bed where he reached up and grabbed his phone. It was a text from her. He opened it and read over it atleast twenty times in that single minute.

**From Camille:)**

Gordon.

Camille picked at her white halter top as Alex and Cal got into a heated arguement about buisness deals while Mandy filed her nails absently. Camille's chowder that Alex had insisted she try, was cold and lumpy. Camille felt the sun beating down on her shoulders and probably thought she was getting sunburn, when she noticed him. His eyes shone a bright blue in the sun when he pulled off his shades and latched them onto his blue polo collar. His jet black hair glinted in the sun as he walked towards her. He looked like a model just stepping out of a photo shoot with his ripped jeans and bleached nikes. He didnt seem to notice her when he walked into the restruant and joined two other people in a booth by the window right across from her outside. She couldnt help but stare at him through the crystal clear glass and had to turn away because the girl beside him gave her a funny stare. "Don't you agree Camille?" Alex called her back to reality. "Uh yeah sure." She replied. "What's wrong? You havent touched your soup." Alex asked worriedly and reached for her sweaty hand. "Ummmm...I'm just not feeling well at the moment." Camille lied. "Well we should get you home." He replied and led her away from Mandy and Cal. But most importantly, he led her away from her destiny that she didnt know of yet.

Ben sat down beside Elizabeth and across from Johnny at Albert's. He just so happened to look out the window at the group sitting outside, and it made his heart skip a beat. Her curls were tamed in a side ponytail that revealed the side of her sleek ivory face and gorgeous eyes. Her white top fluttered in the sudden breeze which had tousled her hair and one stray strand flew across her face. He wanted to gently tuck the lock back behind her ear and take her delicate face in his hands. To feel those pale pink lips on his. "Ben?'' Elizabeth called and he looked away. "Yeah sure." He answered then he turned back to Camille and her angelic beauty to find her being lead away by Alex Maems. She looked back and met his eyes and yet again there was the heavy shove against his heart and soul and getting lost in her eyes. Then she disappeared around the corner and out of his line of sight. He sighed heavily and looked towards Johnny. Then his eyes brighten as he jumped up from the booth and out of the restraunt. Faster and faster he raced towards his jeep and he jumped in. He turned the key and spun his tires as he raced after the range rover that was now speeding out of sight. There he was speeding past minivans and dodges, after the girl of his dreams who was suppose to be his families sworn enemy. What had he smoked?

The smooth ride was lulling Camille to sleep untill Alex cursed loudly and jerked the wheel. She heard the gas petal hit the floor and they launched forward at an astounding speed. Camille jolted up and looked at Alex beside her who was now bent forward and nervously glancing in the rearview mirror. She turned and looked back to see a shining and fast approaching red jeep. Camille squinted and stared harder until she noticed the bright blue polo sticking out through the windshield like a beacon. Camille found herself smiling a goofy grin when Alex pulled her out of the daze. "Don't worry ill get rid of him, darling." He said as he shifted gears harshly and they sped faster. Camille's head slammed back against the seat and her knees hit the dash hard. "Alex! Slow down! You are gonna get us killed!" She screamed and reached for the wheel. Alex shoved her away and slammed on the breaks as he veered off the road. Camille shrieked and pulled her arms to shield her face as they hit a tree dead on. Camille unshieled her face just when the airbags deployed so it hit her smack in the face. The force of the impact from bag to face, made Camille's face tingle with pain and a liquid began to trickle from her nose which she had guessed that it was blood. She heard Alex cough beside her and he pushed open his door. Then all of a sudden Camille's door was yanked open with a deafening creak and light shone so bright that it hurt her eyes like she was trapped without light for years. His voice called her name so urgently that it made her heart soar to new heights she never knew exsisted. His hands felt hot against her skin as he reached in and pulled her battered body from the car. Camille squinted in the sun and searched for the eyes she longed to see with an intense hunger. She finally found them and like hers, they burned with an intensity that was identical to her own. "Camille." He said in a sigh as he held her close and strode towards his jeep which sat abandoned in the middle of the road. "Hey!" She heard from behind them and turned to see Alex jogging after them. Camille turned towards Ben's car to find him sitting her down in the passenger seat. "Sit tight so I can take you to a hospital." Ben reassured her and jogged around the front of the car to the driver side. Ben climbed in and turned the keys and the jeep rumbled to life in a snarl. Alex appeared at Camille's door and was yanking her out before she could object. "Let's go Camille." Alex growled and pulled her by her bruised her arm towards town where they had sped away from. "Ben!" Camille shouted loudly and yanked violently against Alex's tight grip. Ben lept from the car and ran after them. His now dirt covered nikes pounded the steaming pavement as he reached out for Camille. She grabbed his hand and Ben reached over and slammed his fist into pretty boy Alex's face, causing him to shriek like a little school girl and stumble back letting go of Camille's throbbing arm. Ben hefted her into his arms once again and very speedily, walked back to the car. Once buckled in and driving away from the crash site, did Camille dare to open her mouth. "Thank you. For doing what you did back there. I really appreciate that, Ben." Camille whispered as the sun kissed her bruised cheeks and the wind tousled her dirt clodded hair. He looked over at her and an expression Camille couldn't describe washed over his face. "No problem. No problem." He assured her and they began to speed faster down the winding road towards the hospital and the silence gapped between them.

Ben sat in the hard plastic chair in the dull white waiting room. Fourty-five minutes ago, Camille went back with her doctor and hadn't made an appearance yet. Ben ran a nervous hand through his matted hair and stood to pace. Then someone burst through the doors. A frazzled looking blonde turned her head for a sweep of the room before marching off into the ER room. Ben just stared after her, waiting for sercurity to haul her back out but when she came back out, she had ahold of Camille's arm. "You will not leave the house for your next lifetime if i have anything to say about it." She replied and squeezed her arm making Camille wince. Ben stood and blocked her path. "Excuse me!" The woman shrieked and Camille just sighed and shook her head. "Mom, this is Ben. He saved me." The woman stared with wide eyes at Ben. "You!" She finally said and pointed a finger at him. "You stay away from my daughter, understand? Not twenty feet near her! Ever! You Gordon's never can stay in your own buisness can you!" She screamed then dramatically drug Camille out of the waiting room towards the parking lot, leaving Ben shaking his head in confusion.

Camille sat in silence on the way home from the hospital. Finally when her mother pulled into the drive, did she speak. "That wasn't nesscary you know." She replied as Camille unbuckled her seatbelt. Trinity yanked the keys out of the ignition and sat back to rub her eyes before turning to her daughter. "It was Camille and you know it. I dont know what crossed your mind when you got into the jeep with him in the first place! You have been taught better than that!" Her mother rambled and opened the car door. Camille heard it slam and heard the click of her mother's prada shoes up the cobblestone walk. Camille let out a heavy sigh and rested her head against the seat. Why couldn't he just be a normal guy without having that dreaded last name? She thought angrily and swung open the door. She sat there for a second, staring up at the bright blue sky then frowned before climbing out of the car and slamming the door hard. Then she stalked up the walk and into the house. Once inside, she took the steps two at a time and reached her room in seconds. Once in there, she ran to her balcony and held her hands on the railing. The sudden breeze blew through her mass of tangled curls and making her lift her battered face to the warm of the bright sun shinning down on her. Camille smilied and closed her eyes so she could see those bright electric eyes that always seemed to capture her no matter what or where she was. And that charming smile that seemed to get even more luring everytime used. "Psst!" Camille opened one eye to see the sky darkening so she had been out there longer than she realized. Camille stretched and then she heard the bushes russel below her balcony. She leaned over and looked down to see a flash of blue and gasped. Down on the ground below, was Ben staring up at her with those electric eyes that sent a jolt through her and that charming smile she loved so much. He put a finger to his lips and began to climb the cherry tree that came to the same height as her rail. Camille leaned down so they were only inches apart when he made it to the top. "Oh romeo romeo. What are you doing here!" Camille hissed. Ben smiled again and reached his hand out to caress her cheek. She leaned into his palm, closed her eyes and felt herself smile as warmth flooded throughout her body and into her cheeks. "I came to see my Juliet." Ben whispered as his breath was a faint whisper on her lips which parted in wanting. Camille slowly opened her eyes and looked into Ben's eyes longingly. He began to lean in and she met him halfway as their lips met with a gentle touch. Camille thought she would faint because of all the love and passion that flooded into her heart plus the sparks exploding in her brain as Ben's soft lips pressed fairly harder. Her fingers began to glide up his arm and chest to link around his neck. Meanwhile, Ben was trying to focus on keeping his balance but was more into the lips that were now perched lightly on his and the warm thin arms that were around his neck. He finally broke the kiss off to gasp for air and Camille did the same. "Wow." was all he could say and Camille was thinking the exact same thing. "You're quite the kisser there arent you?" Camille said as she withdrew her arms except the hand that Ben now had in is free hand. "You're not so bad yourself." Ben replied as his thumb stroked the back of Camille's hand absently. "I've been meaning to do that ever since I met you in the ice rink yesterday." He said again. Camille was about to say she thought the same, when there was a knock at her door. "Camille?" It was her father. "Uhh hold on daddy!" She shouted and turned with worried eyes to Ben who was already pulling away. "I'm sorry Ben." She whispered. He leaned over again and latched his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss that two lovers would have shared. When Ben let her up for air, Camille was red faced and breathing heavily. Again her father pounded on the door while Ben shimmied down the tree to the damp ground below. He looked up at her and sent her a smile before dashing off into the darkness. Camille quickly turned around just in time to see her father barge into her room and eye her suspiciously. "What are you doing out there Camille?" He questioned and strided to where she stood and looked out over the yard to see nothing but dark shadows. With a satisfied grumble, William Thomas turned towards his beautiful daughter who stood there in silence. "I am ashamed of you for your actions today Camille. You know what you did was wrong and I trust that you will do no such thing again." Her father stated as he looked up at the now starry night sky. Camille gulped and shakily replied no after she stole a glance at the patch of darkness below her where Ben had disappeared a minute before. William nodded and offered his daughter a gentle smile and opened his arms slightly. Camille grinned and hugged her father who she loved so much, tightly. "Goodnight daddy." Camille mumbled into his chest as he kissed the top of her hair. "Goodnight Camille. Sweet dreams." He replied. Camille let go of him and he walked out of her room and softly closed the door. Camille let out a big sigh of relief and looked out in the moonlight once more before returning to the golden light of her room. She shut her balcony doors and locked them before she got into her pjamas and turned off her light and climbed into her soft bed. She lay there for awhile thinking of Ben and what her father had said. Finally she fell into a light slumber.

Ben tiptoed into his house and up the stairs without being detected until he reached his room where when he flicked the light switch, Charles Gordon waited for him. Ben took a deep breath as his father continued to stare into the flames of the warm fire place before looking up at his son. "Where have you been?" He asked and Ben looked down at his shoes. "Out with friends." Ben grumbled. "Don't lie to me Benjamin. I know where you were. With that Thomas girl!" Charles raged as his face reddenedwith fury. Ben looked up to meet his father's hard gaze with his chin raised and shoulders back. "Okay. So what if I was?" Ben replied and his father was taken back. "So what? So WHAT? You should know boy! They destroyed me twenty years ago. Had me scrounging for money! Accusing me of stealing the money that I put into that company! And still it's so what?" He snarled as he stood up hastily and marched up to his son who was now his height and stared him in the eye with his own similar blue ones. "You will never see that wretched girl again, do you understand me Ben? Never!" Charles Gordon yelled and Ben could do nothing but nodd half heartedly. "Now there's a good lad. Get to bed or you'll be exhausted for hockey practice tomorrow." His father replied and patted his back before shutting the door in his exit. Ben stood where he was and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. All he wanted to do at the moment was scream. Scream for Camille, for the family fued, for his father and mother, Camille's parents, and most of all for himself. Ben rubbed his eyes vigoursly and pulled off his mud covered shirt and jeans to pull on a pair of basketball shorts and then diving into bed. He turned off his lights and turned to stare out the open french doors that lead to the balcony, to see the big cresent moon and thought of Camille and the moonlight kiss they shared that night. He smilied at the image of her silouhette in the moonlight and his hand against her silky cheek. The feel of those tasteful pink lips on his and the explosions and cannons going off in his mind while electricity rose from his fingertips. Ben jolted back to reality and settled back against his soft pillows and fell asleep watching out the window at the bright moon.

Camille yawned groggily and stretched as she lumbered into her bathroom for a much needed bath. After an hour of soaking in steam and lavender body salts, Camille emerged fresh and new with a sunny yellow babydoll top and white shorts. She pulled her blow dryed hair up into a long ponytail and slipped on her flipflops before she checked her iphone. After reading forwards and friends news, Camille came across a text from Ben. Her heart skipped beats as she clicked the open button and read the message. It read:

**From Ben:**

_Mt me at Iggys ic shop at 12._

Camille smilied at the thought of seeing Ben again, especially after the kisses they shared the night before. She felt her cheeks turning red so she quickly deleted the message and raced downstairs towards the garage. Her father stopped her halfway down the stairs. "Where are you going young lady?" He asked with the morning paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Camille quickly thought of a little lie to tell her impatient father. "Oh daddy good morning. I'm just meeting Tasie and a couple of other girls at Iggy's and then we are heading for the beach. No worries daddy, since I'll be back for curfew." Camille explained and quickly kissed his cheek and jogged towards the garage, grabbing her keys off the counter on the way there. Her mercedes purred under her touch as she pressed the gas petal to the floor and spun her tires down the driveway and sped towards town at a dangerous speed. Camille put her top down and slid her chanel sunglasses into place while stopped at a slow red light. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes as she lurched her car forward and raced hurridly to iggy's where she whipped into a parking space and put it in park at the same time. Camille climbed out gracefully and pulled her shades off in a flourish just in time to see a guy in a tight black tshirt and holey jeans pull into a space beside her on a nice lime green kawasaki crotch rocket. His helmet was a green that matched his bike and when he pulled it off and shook out his hair, Camille broke into a grin. "Nice bike!" She shouted over it's rumble. He looked over and shaded his eyes with his hand to look at her then smilied big. "It's alright i guess. It gets me where I need to go." Ben nodded and still straddled his bike. He patted the empty seat behind him and Camille felt her eyes pop out of her head. "You want me to ride on that thing? With you?" She studdered and Ben's smile just got bigger. "Yeah. Don't you trust me?" "I trust you just not that thing." Camille replied as Ben offered her his hand. Camille eyed it specutaviley then finally took it and he pulled her onto the back of the grumbling bike. "Where this." Ben said as he handed Camille his helmet. "What about you? You should have one too." Camille said and began to give it back, but Ben shook his head no. "I didn't bring a spare and I'd rather have you wear it instead of me wearing it and you having nothing." He said as he flicked up the kick stand and Camille pulled the helmet on over her head and ponytail. He flung a smile back at her as she wrapped her arms aroung his waist and hung on tightly when he revved the engine and they took off like an aircraft on a runway. And soon enough Camille could feel the wind in her hair and tearing at her clothes. She was flying.

Ben just couldn't get over how beautiful Camille was in the sunlight and the wind whipping through her dark lustrious hair. She leaned against his bike beside him as they both stared at the crashing waves against the jagged rocks. The sounds filled his ears and the roaring of the waves was all he could hear as his eyes were filled with just the image of Camille. She caught him looking several times and sent hiim an appraised look of curiosity. The wind was like gentle loving fingers that were combing through Camille's silk waves and the sun was kissing her pale lips. Ben held back the urge to bury his fingers in her hair and have his lips gently take control over hers. Instead, Ben walked a step closer to the edge of cliff. The white foam of the inconsistant waves rolled loudly against the greyscale rocks below. He felt Camille's hand on his arm as Ben began to lean forward towards the roaring waves. "What are you doing?" Camille asked in a worried tone. Ben shook his head and turned toward Camille. "It's just that the waves are magic and they wash away all thoughts, feelings, and worries. Where you can just float." Ben rambled as he stared glassy eyed at the space above Camille's head. Camille took a hold of his hand and led him away from the steep cliff and the rolling waves below.

The silver mercedes was smooth on her back as Ben held her hips and kissed her goodbye for the fifth time. Camille smilied as the blue eyes held her gaze once again as if pleading for another tender kiss. "I got to go." Camille whispered as Ben captured her bottom lip between his and kissed it. "Not now. Never. Stay forever with me." Ben mumured and pressed something small and cool into her hand. Camille looked to see a gold band will tiny saphires all around it. "I don't know what to say Ben. Its exquiste!" She stuttered while Ben took it gently and slipped it on her left hand. "Just say you'll be mine forever and ever. Until the birds stop flying, and the trees stop growing." He replied and looked up to meet her eyes. Camille could feel a tear slip down her cheek as she nodded solemly. "Of course." At that, she flung her arms around him and kissed him hard while he swung her around him. There they stayed happily in the parking lot, ready to start a whole new chapter in each others lives and in each others arms."

Camille lay happily in her bed staring up at the ceiling when her father burst through her door with her mother right behind him. "Tell me it isn't true!" He raged. The veins in his neck were pulsing. "Tell what?" Camille asked. "That you and that dreadful Benjamin Gordon were together all day today!" Her mother screamed. Camille went to open her mouth, but her father began to speak in a dark and threating tone. "Don't you lie to me young lady. I know just what you were doing and I have truth so don't make up some story." William bellowed. Camille's eyes widened and she quickly jumped up in anger. "You had someone spy on me!" "Don't you use that tone with me young lady! I told you that you were never to associate with that boy again and you went behind both me and your mother's backs. You disobeyed!" Camille felt the tears spill over her eyes and run down her cheeks. "I love him! You can't make me hate someone I love so much it hurts. Never!" She yelled and shoved violently past him and her mother to race down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. She ran faster and faster towards the Gordon house, feeling her breath go ragged when she reached the large stony mansion. There was no cars except for the bike and Ben's jeep was gone so she acted on impulse. Camille threw herself onto the motorcycle and shoved the key inside that was on the near table. She remebered how to start it since Ben had taught her later that day. Soon the bike was rumbling under her as she sped hurridly down the road towards the cliffs where Ben said he often went to think. Camille felt her heart, soul, and mind soar as she leaned into every turn like Ben had. She laughed and took a deep breath of fresh air that was blowing in her face. Any minute, she would be in Ben's arms and will never leave them. They were gonna run off and get married. Start a life of their own and a family. All because of their strong and unbreakable love. Camille leaned into the last sharp turn before the cliff. The screeching tires were deafening and the pain was horrendous. Light took over her body as it seeped into her very soul. She felt at peace.

It had been a month since the funeral and Ben still sat in his room staring at his hands. The hands that would never hold her again. The grief pulled at him everyday and night. He barely ate, drank, slept, or even left his room. What was the use if she wasn't there to make him laugh with those jade eyes. The same eyes that their daughters or sons would have had. Ben stood up solemly and trudged towards his car. He couldn't look in the back of the garage where the green and black mangled metal lay in heaps. He turned the key and drove his jeep slowly down the drive and the road towards the spot he often went. To think about her. To cry over her. To blame himself. Soon he was climbing out and listening to the faint waves as he approached the edge. The closer he got the more tempted he was. Who cared anyway what happened. "Why her god? She was too young and had her whole life ahead of her! Just to punish me! To make me miserable?" Ben spat at the monstorous waves below. "I love you, Camille. My angel. My only reason to live." He cried out to the heavens. His foot felt the edge and he could almost feel the ocean engulfing him, sucking him down to the depths where Camille was trapped. The air around him rushed at his ears, hair, and eyes, as he looked to see the water rush up towards him. Ben took one glance up to see the bright sun shining through the clouds where his baby was held captive from him. Then the waves were over his head and he sucked in the salty water that felt so glorious to him as if like a drug. The dark water felt calm below as the waves fought above him. He sank deeper into the darkness and waited for him to soar up out of the water, out of the cruel world, into the golden clouds where his love awaited and they could be together at last. For eternity.


End file.
